The Second Base Suggestion
by MJistheBOMB
Summary: This short story was inspired by a thought I had after the prom episode aired: what if Amy decided not to leave Sheldon's room like she was told? Let's find out, shall we? Enjoy and thanks for reading!


_"Just because I love you doesn't mean girls are allowed in my room."_ *snaps fingers and points for Amy to get out*

Sheldon's staring at his girlfriend who is bent over his bed about to lie down in it as she stares at him confused. He can't help but notice her cleavage. He's never seen that much of her exposed while dressed before.

_"No girls allowed in your room?,"_ Amy replied, _"Excuse me, Dr. Cooper..."_ Amy sits down at the foot of Sheldon's bed in her sexiest manner and crosses her legs, _"I do believe I've been in here many times before so tell me what the REAL issue is."_

Sheldon gulped hard before he responded, _"Amy..."_ He comes in and closes his bedroom door behind him, _"...when I told you out there that you looking so pretty tonight made me panic, I meant it."_

Amy asked, _"What do you mean, Sheldon?"_

He replied, _"I mean that to me, you always look beautiful but tonight, it was a different kind of beautiful. You got all dolled up just to come spend a night out with me which warms my heart and to top it off, you in attire like this is making me realize my physical attraction to you is growing stronger and stronger."_

Amy couldn't do anything but smile at her boyfriend, _"Awww, Sheldon..."_ She grabbed his hand and pulled him so he could sit down next to her.

Sheldon continued, _"I mean it, Amy. I mean...your breasts are out and it's making me feel things."_

_ "Like what?,"_ Amy asked, trying to get him to be more open to her about things like this. Sheldon turned away in embarassment. _"Sheldon..."_ Amy said.

_"It's turning me on, a little okay?! I just want to touch them."_ Amy wanted to burst out laughing because she understood what he was going through and was amused that he finally came out with it.

_"Sheldon...these feelings are completely normal to have. It's okay."_ Amy said while touching his arm.

He turned to look at her again, _"Normal or not, this is still all scary for me."_

Amy replied, _"I understand, Sheldon. I want you to know that I'm here for you and that you don't have to be scared around me." _

_"Thank you,"_ Sheldon said with a smile as he planted a sweet kiss on her cheek.

_"You know, Sheldon...you very well could relieve a little of your stress by allowing yourself to go to second base with me, "_ Amy said with a sexy smile and wink of the eye.

Sheldon's eyes widened and he gasped, _"Amy! I don't want to do the dance with no pants with you, tonight!"_

"_Sheldon. Yes, as I told you, I'm always hoping...but I said SECOND base, not a home run, "_ Amy said with a wink before continuing, _"I'm simply saying that there's no harm in wanting to do a little exploring of your girlfriends body if it puts you a little more at ease. I'm completely okay with it if you just want to grab them."_

Considering Sheldon was in panic mode before Amy came into his room and calmed him down a little, he was actually considering Amy's idea.

_"Sheldon?"_ Amy called out to him, snapping him out of his trance.

_"Okay, I'll do it...but we can't be long in here. We should get out there and enjoy our evening together,"_ Sheldon said.

_"I agree,"_ Amy said with a loving smile. _"...and Sheldon. I want you to know that you don't have to-"_

Amy was cut off by Sheldon's lips meeting hers. She's taken by surprise but doesn't mind the interuption. They begin to kiss passionately and their hands begin exploring each others bodies. Sheldon places a hand on one of her breasts and gives it a little squeeze. Amy breaks away to catch her breath for a moment and says, _"Look who finally found second base..."_ Sheldon smiles at her before going in for another kiss. This time, he decides to explore her mouth with his tongue. Amy gladly accepts and in the heat of the moment, she decides to boldly grab his crotch through his sexy tuxedo pants. Sheldon flinches but realizes he quite enjoys her hand down there and does nothing to stop her. He's kissing Amy's neck and starts reaching for her cover up so that he can take it off. Once it's removed and tossed to the side, Sheldon makes a bold move of his own and strap by strap, pulls the top of her dress down, exposing her breasts for him gaze his eyes upon. Amy gasps, _"Sheldon!" _

_"What? you said I can touch, did you not?"_ He says in a sexy, yet innocent voice. Amy couldn't help but giggle.

Sheldon lays her down onto the bed and they start kissing again. Amy is starting to get so turned on by the fact that she was so exposed to her boyfriend and that he is practically on top of her making out with her. His hands began to caress her breasts, allowing his thumb to brush over her nipples over and over again. Amy broke the kiss, "_Ohhhh, Sheldonnn..."_ She manages to get ahold him and pull him even more on top of her, giving herself access to his behind that she didn't hesitate to give a good slap to. Sheldon gets himself into a good position so that he can find out if Amy's breasts taste as good as they look. He takes one nipple into his mouth with one hand and is massaging the other breast with the other hand, then he swtiches to the other breast and repeats. Amy is moaning in pleasure, _"Oh, God, Sheldon! Hmmm..."_ Now Sheldon is starting to get turned on by the noises coming from his girlfriend. Amy reaches for his crotch again to return the favor.

Suddenly, Sheldon shoots up off of Amy like a rocket. _"We can't!"_

Amy sits up quickly, placing her arms over her exposed chest, _"We can't what?"_

Sheldon replies, _"I mean...I want to very badly but...I guess part of me still isn't ready, Amy." _

_"Sheldon, not another word about it. I can wait for an eternity for you. I love you."_

_ "I love you too, Amy."_ They share a sweet kiss before Sheldon gets up off the bed and helps Amy off the bed by grabbing her hand. He helps her pull her dress straps back up and put her cover up back on. Amy helps Sheldon put his tuxedo jacket on and fixes his tie. They stand there for a moment, looking lovingly into each others eyes...thinking about the events that had just transpired.

Suddenly, Sheldon's face gets serious and he says, _"Little lady, we almost just made whoopee right there in my bed!"_

Amy laughed and replied, _"Ummm, opps?"_ before leaning in and giving him and peck on the lips.

_"Well, it's a good thing I have condoms handy just in case."_ Sheldon said.

_"You have condoms?"_ Amy asked.

_"Well, of course I do. Surely, you want us to be prepared for when ever we DO decide to uhhhhh...DO it, right?"_ Sheldon replied.

_"That's right. Keep talking dirty to me, Sheldon."_ He shook his head and they both laughed as they made sure they were nicely put together before heading out for their first prom together.

**THE END.**


End file.
